Prosthetic
by Jess Idres
Summary: Agent Orin West has always been a klutz in the eyes of his fellow agents. What if there was a reason why? Rated for violence. Hints of WestLee.


This is a strange little story that proves watching Zeta Project and Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex together is a dangerous combination, particularly after I started wondering reasons why West could be such a klutz- if there was a reason why he was so uncoordinated. Definitely an AU- I doubt this is what the creators had planned for poor little West. I apologize for any OOCs, but I tried my hardest to work out how'd they react to all of this.

Hints of West/Lee, my first fic to focus on them for a change.

Prosthetic

By Jess Idres

Four hours ago, life had been a lot simpler for James Bennet. True, he was chasing a synthoid that had bucked its directives thanks to a module in its head that he was now the only one that knew was placed there by its creator, Dr. Selig. It that had been simple compared to now, well, one might get the picture on how convoluted things had become.

It had started as many of his ulcers usually started nowadays; chasing the synthoid and its accomplice, Ro Rowan, through the maze of some city on the West Coast- nowadays he had a hard time keeping track- when a set of coincidences had them part of a three way stand off between the synthoid and a set of rabble rousers that had just mistaken them for the local police; apparently, the do-gooding fugitive robot had attempted to stop a bank robbery when they caught up with him. It was at times like these that Agent Bennet wished Marcia Lee was still an agent under his command; she voiced questions about Unit Zeta's behavior so he didn't have to.

But this was all par for the course in their hunt of Infiltration Unit Zeta. But what happened next was not.

Bennet didn't see it happen, and was forced to reconstruct the events afterward. Apparently, Agent Rush had managed to target the synthoid during the shoot-out, but in the process had left her open to a stray shot from one of the robbers- something she hadn't seen, but Agent West, despite his usual ineptitude, had. In an uncharacteristic act of heroism, he'd forced her out of the way, saving both agents from the blast. But the fall had caused Rush's blaster to pivot and fire during the fall.

Directly into Orin West's left arm.

* * *

Bennet realized something was wrong thirty seconds later, as the bank robbers had fled and the synthoid had followed suit. It was then Agent Rush had found her voice. "Oh my god…."

That had gotten his attention back to his agents, and to the scene that now was laid out next to him, and found himself fighting the urge to retch. Rush was staring in horror at Agent West, who was still the same position as when he had been shot- shock had frozen him in place.

The only thing that had moved was two thirds of his arm, now spattered on the front of the NSA hovercraft.

The rest seemed rather a blur to Bennet, only vaguely recalling picking up the agent and getting him on a gurney inside, and ordering the others to get them to the nearest trauma center. In a matter of minutes, orderlies were rushing West through Emergency doors, and Agent Bennet and Rush were left to themselves in the empty ICU waiting room.

When he changed out of his bloody clothing into a fresh set that Rush handed him, however, the senior agent's intuitive nature returned. He'd seen plenty of blood in his time as an agent-both his and others, and there was something off about the mess on the front of his uniform. It wasn't tacky to the touch, and the smell, while acidic, lacked that metallic undertone that one rarely forgets. He didn't think too much of it, until an hour later, when the surgeon came out to speak to him.

"Well, he's quite lucky- if the shot had been six inches higher or to the right he might have been a goner- but thankfully his internal systems were cauterized and fused when the laser fired. We've removed the damaged limb for now, but I've contacted the manufacturer and they'll have a new one out here in two hours. Now, he'll feel a little off for a couple of days, but judging from the date of his previous upgrade, I'd say he's used to it-"

Bennet cut him off. "What the hell are you talking about? I brought in one my agents with a blown off arm- you must be talking about…someone…else…"

The surgeon pulled off his mask, and looked at the agent quizzically. "Yes, sir, Orin West…you mean to tell me you didn't know your agent was a cyborg?"

This was too much for Bennet. He sank into a waiting room chair. "A-a cyborg?"

"Except for his head, spinal cord and some of his internal organs, he's completely cybernetic." The surgeon sat down next to him and passed him the holographic medical chart, detailing West's current status. "From what I can tell of his medical records, its due to a degenerative bone defect. It's rare, but it was a guaranteed death sentence until about 20 years ago, when full body prosthetics became available. It looks like your Agent West has had his body slowly replaced as it became necessary. How long have you known Mr. West?"

This was way too much for Agent Bennet. He had too many questions to know where to start. "A little over two years."

"Well, it looks like he went to nearly complete cybernetics a year ago. He had the operation in Tokyo- understandable, since there cybernetics are much more standard- its much more difficult due to legislature for full replacement in the United States."

_Not to mention it was against most NSA policies an active agent to undergo the procedure_, Bennet thought. "There was a week he took off last year."

"A week! That can't be right. It's recommended for a person to go through rehabilitation for at least a month after the procedure- if he didn't I wouldn't be surprised if he was completely uncoordinated. Any of the procedures listed here are very hard to get used to."

Bennet found himself nodding. It was starting to make sense. Agent West had been always been a klutz. When he'd come back from his leave, cut short due to leads on Zeta's whereabouts, Bennet had found himself ready to strangle the inept agent for constantly tripping over his own feet. _If he'd only known_.

* * *

Two hours later Bennet found himself outside Orin West's hospital room. In another thirty minutes, the resident cybernetics doctor would replace his arm.

What should he say? You should have told me? Should he inform his superiors?

Sighing, he opened the door. West was in bed, looking away, towards the window.

Bennet quietly took the seat next to the bed. With West wearing only a hospital gown, the senior agent could see the extent of the prosthetic body normally hidden by the long sleeves of the NSA uniform. While West's right hand looked normal, his remaining arm had the seams and semi-plastic look standard to the few cybernetic parts Bennet had seen. The left arm ended in several tubes and wires, just under the ball of the shoulder.

"Did anyone else know about this?" Bennet hadn't even realized he'd said it out loud until West answered.

"My uncle knew; that was why I was allowed to stay in the field- and Mar- I mean, Agent Lee knew." Bennet nodded. It made sense; Lee had been rather forgiving of her partner, and there had been a few rumors that despite the agency's frowning of office romances, Lee and West had been seen together after she'd been reassigned.

"Well, there seems only one thing to do with you, Agent West." Wes cringed, but nodded. He'd expecting this to happen sooner or later. "You will be placed on leave for at least one month, during which you will check into a rehabilitation clinic and learn to properly operate your prosthetics. Afterwards, you will return to work, understand?"

West looked at Bennet, so dumbfounded he could only nod slowly. That was not what was he was expecting when he found out the surgeon had disclosed his condition to the senior agent. But Bennet understood the young agent's confusion.

"You may not be the brightest agent I've ever worked with, West, but you did save Agent Rush's life. And it is not my place to pry into your personal life. But I do suggest that it would be for everyone's best interest if you are able properly operate what you have there." Now Bennet could see the signs he had missed before; the slight tremors and the obvious misconnections in his hand and eye coordination. And here he'd always assumed that West was just the most uncoordinated person on earth.

West noted this as well. "Thank you, sir. I'll try. Um, does anyone else?"

Bennet nodded and walked to the door. "No. Although Rush may suspect- she noticed your blood had the wrong consistency. But I will leave that up to you." He turned before exiting. "See you in a month, West."

* * *

Three weeks later, Marcia Lee stood outside a rehabilitation clinic, checking her watch. She nearly screamed when West grabbed her from behind and planted a small kiss on her cheek. "Don't do that, Orin!"

She grinned at his blush. "Sorry. I didn't think you'd be here this early."

They walked out of the building, holding hands. Lee was still amazed how well West was doing with treatment. "I think that's the first time I've seen you in short sleeves since, well, you know."

West shrugged. "Well, with the new skin prosthetics, you can't even tell anymore- I look almost normal…"

"Stop that. I didn't mind, and I knew. But it's nice that you're more comfortable with it." She jangled the keys in front of him. "Think you're up to driving today."

"Nah, I'm still not quite up to that. Thanks, though." He got into the passenger side door as Marcia took the drivers seat.

"You must be improving- three weeks ago you would have crashed my car into the median before admitting that." She turned the radio on and pulled out onto the magway.

"Maybe I am." He leaned back, and watched his finger curl and uncurl in rapid succession, and smiled. He didn't even pay attention to the news broadcast announcing the freedom of the Synthoid Infiltration Unit Zeta, after a panel of scientists, headed by the thought-dead Dr. Selig had determined his evolution was self-produced and not created by Brother's Day.

He was just happy to be alive.

* * *

Inspired by the fact that GitS: Stand Alone Complex and The Zeta Project happen in the same time period, and the belief that medical advances would do a better job than Krick's prothestics by 2041. 

Please review! I'd like to know if this is something I should explore in greater detail. :)


End file.
